Harry and hermione
by mediaworks
Summary: The school ball is coming up and Harry doesn't have a clue who to ask. He is certain that Hermione will be going with Ron, but will she really? Is Ron really the best friend who Hermione has feelings for? Or is it Harry? She will have to choose and fast..
1. Chapter 1

Dumbledore stood at the front of the room, all eyes on him. His own eyes - sheltered with his half moon glasses - surveyed the people before him, all of them watching him expectantly, waiting for him to begin. He twirled the tip of his silvery grey beard in his fingers, thoughtfully.

"It has come to my attention," Dumbledore began, his worn voice echoing throughout the hall, "That the social aspect of this school between houses is decreasing, and that relationships between members of different houses are not particularly friendly, as someone in this room is currently demonstrating."

Harry watched Dumbledore's eyes scan the room and pause when they reached the Slytherin table.

Harry followed the Headmasters gaze and saw what he had been looking at. He nudged Ginny, who was sitting next to him, and pointed to Malfoy, who had been in the process of mocking a Ravenclaw, and who had now gone very red.

"This kind of behaviour," Dumbledore continued, "is unacceptable, and will not be tolerated at Hogwarts. I have a plan that will address this issue, and it is to be announced at the end of this assembly. In the meantime, however, I have another point I wish to discuss with you. Alright, at this school there is to be no boasting or gloating about any feats you did or did not achieve."

Harry noticed Snape eyeing him accusingly, and quickly looked away before he could make eye contact. He was sick of Snape calling him 'up himself'.

Dumbledore continued, "This is a lesson which young Colin kindly taught us over the holidays, as I'm sure many of you are aware. Colin, may I add, is currently in Saint Mungo's and will not be returning to school for several weeks because of the whole incident, so be warned. Another lesson from this incident; choose your Halloween costume wisely."

Ginny had engaged in conversation with Parvarti so Harry couldn't ask _her_ about the 'incident'. He looked across the table at Ron questioningly, who opened his mouth to speak but received a sharp kick under the table from Hermione, who was on the other side of Harry. Ron looked at her with a sigh of annoyance and simply shrugged at Harry.

"I don't know, mate." He told Harry, who frowned, exasperated. There was clearly something Hermione and Ron were keeping from him.

"And if I _did_ know", Ron muttered, "Miss Granger here wouldn't let me tell you anyway."

At that Hermione snorted loudly.

"If I wouldn't let you tell him," Hermione argued, "Then I'm sure I would have a good reason for not wanting him to be informed, don't you think, Ronald?"

"Now really, Hermione. You are just being paranoid. Come off it, he'll find out sooner or later, you annoying old witch." He emphasised the word 'witch' as if it was a different word that rhymed with it.

"Oh yes, I'm sure the whole castle is just _dying_ to talk about _that_ with Harry. Stop being so stupid, Ronald!" Hermione replied.

This whole conversation irritated Harry, but not because of the secret they were obviously keeping from him. No, he wasn't worried about that – he would ask Ron about it next time Hermione wasn't there. Instead he was irritated with the way his two best friends were speaking to each other. Lately they had been particularly hostile towards each other, and he hadn't a clue as to why. That was something else he needed to ask Ron about. What really got to him was that they clearly had feelings for each other, but they still continued to be horrible. The way Hermione looked at Ron as if he was the best thing since Mrs. Wealsey's wonderful self-washing washing-up bowl hadn't escaped Harry's notice, nor had the way Ron deliberately had difficulty in all his classes so Hermione would have to sit by him and assist him. To make things worse, the annual ball was drawing closer everyday and they were still barely on speaking terms. They really were made for each other, anyone could see that. So why were they both being so ruddy difficult?

The pressure was on all the young wizards at Hogwarts to get a dance partner for the up-coming ball, or as Peeves put it (whilst running through the castle match making and pushing wizards and witches into each other), "Find a date before it's too late!". And he was right in a way, for in only two weeks the whole school would assemble in the hall for the ball.

Harry hadn't a clue who to ask. He was certain Hermione would be going with Ron, if Ron finally plucked up the courage to admit his crush and ask her. Dean was going to ask Ginny; Harry was pleased with that – they made a great couple. Luna and Neville had acquired a close friendship over the summer so they would be going together, for sure. But as for himself, well he had no idea. He didn't have time to worry about that for now, however, he needed to put all his efforts into other matters. For instance; setting Ron and Hermione up. Trouble was, they still were barely speaking. He walked into the dormitory to find Ron, red faced as usual, bent over a pile of assignments. Harry sighed. Homework. He had completely forgotten.

"How you going there Ron? Finished anything yet?" He asked, approaching him and sitting beside him.

Ron grimaced. "Nope. Still got a tonne of essays and this assignment on...." He paused and looked at Harry questioningly, "Wait, I've got the same work as you. Blimey, have you finished already!"

Harry grinned sheepishly, "er, no. Not yet, actually. Let me see. Okay, so far I've done, uh, zero essays and, wait.... zero assignments."

Ron chuckled. They both knew Harry was an awful procrastinator.

"So Ron, what was that thing about in the hall, about Colin Creevey and something to do with Halloween?"

Ron smiled. "Oh _that_. Don't know why Hermione made such a fuss about it. Well, he dressed up as you for Halloween, and he sort of got into the role a little too well. He knows everything about you, you know, like he's your stalker or something, and when he got to people's doors and they said 'Show us your trick' he was all 'Oh, well I can defeat Voldemort' and all that, and he sort of went too over the top. Some wizards, death eaters I think, came to see what the fuss was about and they thought he was you, and they cursed him."

Harry was shocked. He was responsible for Colin being sick and not going to Hogwarts! He put his head in his hands.

"Ron," he mumbled. "My life is _crap." _

"Ugh, I knew you'd react like this, the same way as Hermione. You always do, it's like you two are on the same wave length or something." Ron replied, staring into space.

Harry considered this. He and Hermione were close, they'd been best friends for years. So it wasn't surprising that they had similar thoughts and feelings. They understood each other. But the one thing Harry didn't understand about Hermione as why she wasn't acting on her obvious feelings for Ron. She wasn't normally one to hold off on things like that.

That reminded him.

"Ron, I've been meaning to ask you. Who are you going to go to the ball with?"

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Knowing my luck, probably Loony Lovegood or something."

Harry frowned.

"You'd be lucky to go with Luna, she's ever so nice. Anway, she's already going with Neville, I think."

Ron looked even more upset.

"So Loony Lovegood can get a date before me?"

"Yeah, well, you're forgetting I haven't got a date either."

Ron rolled his eye's once more.

"Yeah, but you're Harry Potter, aren't you? Girls would line up to go with you."

An awkward silence followed.

"Ron, that's not true and you know it. Have you considered asking Hermione, by the way?"

"_Her_? Why would I ask _her_?"

Harry managed to hide his annoyance at Ron's refusal to be honest by getting up and pretending to sort through his own homework.

"You know, Ron, it might pay to ask Hermione. I know that you, er, like her. I think she likes you too. You should go for it."

"I do _not_ like Hermione in that way!" Ron all but screamed at Harry.

At that precise moment the door opened, revealing a rather flushed girl with brown bushy hair.

"Oh, er, hi, Hermione." Ron muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Ronald," Hermione replied, perfectly civil.

"You didn't, er, happen to hear what we were talking about just now, did you?" Ron asked, failing at his attempt to sound casual.

"Nope," Hermione said, but her cheeks grew very pink.

She turned to Harry.

"I see there is a massive ever increasing pile of homework on your desk, you _have_ actually started on it, I hope?"

"Um, no, not yet, I was having a bit of trouble with it actually."

Hermione smiled.

"Well, great, because I'm done. I can help you if you like?"

"Wow, thanks Hermione." Harry got up, grabbed his homework and followed Hermione out the door. Not fast enough, however, to miss hearing Ron mumble to himself,

"Didn't offer me any help."

Harry pretended he hadn't heard and followed Hermione into the library.

"I'm happy to help," she told him, "But I'm not doing it _all_ for you. Otherwise there's no _point_."

Hermione sounded a little annoyed. Harry decided she must have heard his conversation with Ron.

"Hermione, did you hear what Ron was saying before you walked in?" He asked her.

"I might have," she replied airily, opening a book and flicking through it.

"How much did you hear?" He asked.

"A little," she replied, growing pink again, her eyebrows almost meeting in the middle in a not so cleverly disguised frown.

"Here we are," she told Harry, pointing at a paragraph in the book, titled "Fangs and Flutterbees."

This has all the information you need for that essay."

"Hermione," Harry began, not willing to allow her change the subject "Are you going to ask Ron to the ball?"

"Of course not," she answered curtly, "Are you?"

Harry laughed. He really _did_ like being with Hermione, she was so easy to be around.

"No, but I think he might ask you. Would you say yes?" He replied. Harry was confused as to why this whole problem mattered so much to him – why did he care whether Ron and Hermione liked each other? All he knew was that he did care. A lot.

"Ronald Weasley does not hold any interest for me." Hermione said.

Harry didn't know why her words made him feel like jumping up and casting a million fireworks all over the room with his wand. He didn't understand why he felt so happy to hear her say that, or why he felt relieved that she didn't like Ron.

"Now, Harry, you need to do some work." She told him scornfully, "Or you'll really be behind."

They worked in the library all night, and Harry didn't mention the ball again. He was too happy to spoil the evening by getting Hermione worked up. A little voice inside his head didn't let him forget Ron, though. And by the time he stumbled back into his dormitory he admittedly felt more than just a little guilty.

"Uh, Ron?" Harry said questioningly, "You there?"

"I'm here. Have fun?" Ron asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Uh yes, actually. I got all the work done that I needed to do." Harry replied, pretending as if he mistook Ron's sarcasm for general interest.

He looked at Ron, who lay in his bed scowling up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry, Ron," Harry told him, "Really. I just, we just lost track of the time, that's all, and"

Ron cut him off.

"Oh just shut up will you, I'm trying to get some sleep. I didn't finish my work so I've got a lot to do tomorrow and I need some rest, if you don't mind. Unlike some people, Harry, I don't actually have a little brown haired admirer who does all my work for me."

Harry's heart leapt at the notion of Hermione being his admirer. He noticed Ron looking at him suspiciously. Harry snorted.

"Ron, Hermione does not 'admire' me. How many times do I have to tell you? It's you she fancies!"

But even Harry was beginning to doubt his last words as he recalled the way Hermione had shunned Ron and been so eager to help him instead.

---

Hermione lay in bed awake, her mind whirring and clustered full with thoughts. Why had Harry cared so much about her liking Ron? Did Ron like her, and had he asked Harry to find out if she felt the same way? Or was Harry just curious himself? And if so, why? She loved them both equally as friends, but she wasn't sure who she preferred out of the two romantically. She was probably closer to Harry, he was her best friend. But then Ron was so lovable and, well, cute. She laughed to herself as she imagined what Ron's reaction would be if he heard her calling him 'cute'. He and Harry were very, very different. Harry was the strong, silent type, who was brave and talented. Ron was more of the talkative, sensitive, easily offended type. What would she do if they both had feelings for her? She wasn't sure. She did love them both, but as friends. They were so close, they understood each other well, all three of them. But she didn't know how a relationship between her and either of the two would work out. She lay back on her pillow and closed her eyes, the picture in her mind switching from Harry to Ron then to Harry to Ron over and over and over, speeding up each time. She lay there watching images of her two best friends flashing in her mind until she could bear it no longer. She had to decide. Ron, or Harry? She couldn't lead them both on now and then end up choosing one and not the other later. She would have to choose. She pictured Harry's face, then it hit her. She couldn't like Harry. He was Ginny's. Well, he didn't know that yet. But once– it was years ago now – Ginny had had a massive crush on Harry. A voice in her head reasoned with herself, that was a long time ago, and Ginny had Dean now, she wouldn't mind, would she? Hermione could have kicked herself. Of course Ginny would mind. She was one of her best friends, and Hermione couldn't do that to her. She pictured Ron and his sweet freckled face. Suddenly, strangely, all she wanted to do was to be with him, talk to him. She got up, wrapped her dressing gown around her and slid her feet into her slippers. She would go and see him. Her footsteps were silent on the cold, stone floor. She walked into the boy's dormitory.

"Ron!" She whispered through the door.

There was a loud snore, clearly belonging to Harry.

"Ron?" she whispered again.

"Go away" Ron mumbled into his pillow.

"Ronald Weasley! Come here!" She hissed.

"Alright, coming, Mum." He got up and walked over to the door where she stood. For some reason, even though it was the same floor, his footsteps were loud and clear, not silent in the slightest.

"Shhh" She whispered urgently.

"What do you want?" He asked, sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"To talk. To you. Come _on_." She grabbed his hand and pulled him outside onto the balcony which the girls and boys shared, illuminated lightly by the pale full moon. They sat on a bench at the edge, from which point you could see almost the whole school. An owl hooted.

"Blimey its high up." Ron noted.

Hermione nodded. It was late, and she could tell Ron was not going to be cooperative for much longer. She looked at his confused face, pale in the dim light, eerily flawless and perfect. His fiery orange hair really complimented his skin tone, she thought. She decided to get straight to the point.

"Ron, will you go the ball with me?"

He looked baffled, almost as if he had been hit over the head by a bludger.

"W-w-what? Why?" He asked.

"Because I want to go with you." She answered simply.

"Merlin's beard. Um, okay, sure. I'll go with you." His cheeks had turned the same shade as his hair. His mouth was hanging open slightly, he looked dazed. He had nice lips, Hermione thought.

"Great." She replied. And then, without even meaning to, she leaned in and kissed him softly on the mouth. Ron looked as though he'd been confunded. And then, he began kissing her back. Gently at first, then with more pressure, his fingers running through her long brown locks. Hermione pulled away, and then, realising what she'd done, she cupped her hand to her mouth.

"Ron, I'm so sorry! I," She began, but Ron put his finger to her lips in a shussing motion.  
"Hermione, if you think I want you to apologise for that, you've got another thing coming." And then he was kissing her again. As their mouths moved as one, all the hairs on her neck stood on end, and it felt as if every single nerve he touched was letting off a thousand fireworks.

---

Harry awoke shivering. He sat up, fumbled for his glasses on his bedside table and put them on sleepily. He looked around the dormitory. The door was wide open. Why? He looked around for Ron to ask him if he knew, but he was gone. Had someone kidnapped him? Ron was a very heavy sleeper, so what was he of all people doing up and about at – he checked his watch – 2:00 a.m? Harry jumped out of bed with as much energy as he could muster, given the fact he had just woken up, and quietly walked to the door. He peered around it and saw the door to the balcony was open too. What was this all about? He had to save Ron! He dashed outside to find Ron sitting on a bench. He was not alone. From where Harry stood it looked as if someone was suffocating him. Harry ran to the bench, retrieving his wand from his pyjama pocket and prepared himself to attack the kidnapper. He held his wand in front of him.

"Lumos." He whispered, to see who the kidnapper was.

He gasped. The kidnapper was Hermione! Hermione was suffocating Ron! Harry looked closer and paused. Suddenly he felt very stupid.

She wasn't suffocating him, she was kissing him passionately.

Harry was so taken aback he forgot to keep quiet.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on here?"

Ron looked up, saw Harry, and jumped, pushing a bewildered and very frazzled looking Hermione off of him. All three best friends were now blushing furiously at the awkward situation.

"Sorry guys," Harry said, "For, er, interrupting."

He turned and left, getting back into bed and putting his glasses back on the table. He tossed and turned. All of a sudden his pillow felt hot and uncomfortable, no matter how many times he turned it over and moved his head around on it. Thoughts were flying around in his mind like cornish pixies who had been released in a classroom. He didn't understand himself. Why did he feel so upset about what he had just seen? Harry felt stupid. This was what he wanted, right? This was what he had been badgering both of them about for months now, wasn't it? So now that Hermione and Ron were finally together, why did Harry feel like running back outside and ripping Ron's head off?


End file.
